A Christmas Love
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: He was a half dog demon. She, a slayer. Both in love but the other two don't know. Right?


Winter. It was that time of year again and it also meant that special time of year, you know the one. Pine tree, decorations, wreaths, eggnog and caroling. Yep, it was that time of year again in Feudal Japan and we find our gang still out searching for the Shikon Jewel shards. You know the strange group of traveling friends; Inuyasha the half-demon, Kagome Higurashi the priestess from the future and reincarnate of Inuyasha's first love Kikyo, the perverted and lecherous monk Miroku, the beautiful yet tough and caring demon-slayer Sango along with her companion the fire-demon cat Kilala and the young fox cub Shippo.

Sighing and shivering, the demon-slayer wrapped her arms around herself and shivered again. Sango felt something nudge her and turned her head to see Kilala in her larger form, smiling she climbed onto her companion's back and wrapped her arms around her neck burying her face in the warmth. Content she felt herself yawn and her eyes close.

Kagome watched her friend before looking at the others, noticing that they too were cold and tired as she and Sango felt. Maybe it was best if they found somewhere warm to camp for the night

"Inuyasha, everyone's cold and tired. I think it would be best if we found somewhere warm" she called to the half-breed and rolled her eyes when she heard the half-demon mutter something about stupid humans

"Come on, you gotta be kiddin' me" Inuyasha said turning back to the others

"Inuyasha, it may be easier for you to deal with this but if you haven't forgotten that Ladies Kagome and Sango along with myself are but mere mortals. We require warmth" Miroku reminded him.

Inuyasha's gaze swept from each companion, each shivering and desperately seeking warmth. His gaze rested on Sango who appeared to be seeking warmth from Kilala on her back, shivering still despite the warmth she was sort of getting and he sighed, his gaze softening a fraction deciding it would be best lest his friends froze to death

"Feh! Fine" he growled as they continued on, now trying to find somewhere to keep warm.

Kagome shivered despite the jumper, jeans and warm coat she wore instead of her usual school uniform. She brought her hands up to her mouth and blew warm breath into them, trying to desperately warm them up. She felt an arm slip around her waist and looked next to her to see Miroku smiling at her; she returned the smile and coiled herself into him accepting his warmth. Looking over at Sango, the priestess smiled when she noticed that Shippo, despite always being around her or Inuyasha, was now nestled against the demon-slayer who was cradling the kitsune in her arms and shivering considerably as they rested against Kilala asleep. Kagome felt herself nodding off against Miroku's shoulder, though smacked his hand away from her ass once, and closed her eyes. Not even caring when she felt the monk pick her up and continue to carry her, resting her head against his shoulder and finally dozing off.

Inuyasha spotted a cave and hurried over to inspect it and make sure it was empty, once that was done he came back

"Found somewhere to stay" he announced

"That's good" Miroku said.

However, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was the only one to speak and then he realized why. Sango and Shippo were fast asleep on Kilala's back while Kagome, surprisingly, was fast asleep in the monk's arms. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he saw that

'_Feh! Weaklings' _he thought

"Let's get the girls, Shippo and Kilala inside" Miroku said walking passed the half-breed and Kilala followed, Inuyasha bringing up the rear as they entered into the cave.

Kilala lay down and using her tail, gently picked up her mistress and laid the young demon-slayer against her side before doing the same to the young kitsune and wrapped her tails around them.

Miroku was about to do the same with Kagome, however, the futuristic priestess awoke and asked to be set down. The monk obliged and set her down on her feet as she rubbed her eyes, looking around and noticing they were going to need firewood

"I'm going to get some firewood, Miroku wanna come?" she said addressing the monk

"Of course Lady Kagome" he replied and they both walked out

"Inuyasha stay here and keep an eye on Sango, Shippo and Kilala for us" Kagome added.

Inuyasha watched them leave and rolled his eyes but didn't bother leaving anyway, so he sat himself down close to Kilala and slid his hands into the sleeves of his red fire rat hoari. His gaze shifted over to Sango who cradling the kit in her sleep and the corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly at the sight. They had yet to tell the Miroku and Kagome, though the two wouldn't be happy when they found out, he couldn't care if they weren't happy about it because he was happy and that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha thought back on the time he had discovered that his perfect mate had been under his nose the whole time since she joined them but he had been too blind to see it, too caught up in jewel shard hunting to notice. It seems she liked him as well but hadn't done anything knowing her best friend liked Inuyasha and was selfless, putting her friend before herself. Refused to admit she had feelings and hid them very well, though there had been the occasional slip up here and there, they weren't very big. He remembered back on the time it hit him that he was truly in love with her when she was wounded in a demon attack

_Flashback_

_Arrows flew through the air, shouts and swords slashed here and there but it was no good. This tiger-demon was too good and it was really frustrating to everyone. Sango pulled out her boomerang and threw it at the demon_

"_Hiraikotsu" she shouted, the boomerang flew through the air straight for its target but to everyone's horror, the tiger demon swung around and whacked it away with its tail._

_Hiraikotsu came flying back heading straight for its mistress_

"_Sango watch out" Kagome cried as the demon-slayer dove over the boomerang and then a paw of the tiger-demon lashed out and clawed her body._

_Sango cried out in pain to the shouts of her friends as she was clawed again and sent flying and crashing into a tree._

_Kagome, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku watched on in horror before the priestess heard a growling sound and slowly turned back around. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw it, Inuyasha had changed into his demon form; his claws extended, the magenta stripes appeared on his face, his teeth turned into fangs and his eyes changed from those endless amber pools to a deadly red with blue pupils._

_The others seemed to sense it too, for they turned around and watched, along with Kagome, as Inuyasha ran towards the tiger-demon and managed to kill it, ripping it to shreds_

"_Well this is not good" Miroku said._

_Kagome knew they had to get him to revert back to half-breed Inuyasha, instead of bloodlust-filled demonic Inuyasha. She raced to the half-breed and embraced him from behind_

"_Inuyasha fight it, I know you can."_

_Hearing a growl, Kagome winced and was pulled away quickly by the monk as demon Inuyasha swung around and tried to strike out at her. Miroku dragged her far enough away from him as he could_

"_It didn't work" Kagome cried_

"_Yes, I know. Where's Tetsusaiga?" the monk inquired_

"_Over here" they heard and turned to see Shippo upon Kilala's back as the latter had the sword in her mouth "we have to give him the sword" he added_

"_No" a weak yet steady voice sounded._

_Everyone looked over to see Sango slowly rising to her knees and using Kilala, eased herself up despite the pain and hissing. Wincing, the demon-slayer limped over in the direction of Inuyasha ignoring the panicked calls of her friends. It seemed all the noise they were making had attracted the demon's attention because Inuyasha turned and watched on with an evil smirk as the slayer limped closer to him. She would be a simple and easy kill, then once he was done with her, he would move on to killing her friends._

_Sango noticed Inuyasha was about to attack and suddenly collapsed against the demon, momentarily surprising him and slipped her arms around his neck resting her cheek against him_

"_Inuyasha, child of the wilderness and the best fighter I know, I know you're in there and if you can hear me, fight it. Fight back. Come on, we need you. Come back to us damn you; Kagome needs, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala need you……I need you Inuyasha. Come back to me, I can't live without you" and to everyone's surprise the redness in Inuyasha's eyes seeped away and gave way once again to those beautiful amber eyes_

"_She did it" Shippo announced and then gasped as Sango slumped against the half-breed Kagome shouting as they ran towards the pair._

_Inuyasha scooped up the demon-slayer in his arms and stared down at her_

'_I need you too' he thought._

_End Flashback_

Feeling like he was being watched, Inuyasha's eyes seemed to refocus and found himself staring into rich chocolate brown eyes, drowning in them already. Her eyes could do that to him, make him feel like he's looking into endless chocolate pools drowning him and he couldn't give a damn. The staring contest seemed to go on for awhile until Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, decided to break the silence

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"You" she replied with a smile as he smirked.

Sango then gently let go of the kit and removed Kilala's tails from around her, she crawled over to her love and into his arms her back pressing against his chest as they snaked around her gently so as not to hurt her. They remained like that for awhile in silence, glad they could be together. Sango felt herself nodding off again, she tilted her head back to look up at Inuyasha who looked down at her and kissed her gently

"Love you and Merry Christmas" Sango mumbled as she closed her eyes

"Feh" was his only response despite the smile on his face and when Sango was asleep he leant down "love you too, mate and Merry Christmas" and chuckled quietly when a smile appeared on her lips and she sighed contently in his arms.

And neither of them seemed to register the looks of shock pass across the faces of Kagome and Miroku who had seen the whole exchange before one of them grinned

"I won. You owe me that hentai book from your time you told me about."

**The End**


End file.
